Signifiance
by Odaliae
Summary: Une fourmi avance sur son plafond et sa cigarette se consume entre ses lèvres. Il a un stylo à la main, du papier sur les genoux, une guitare à ses côtés. On espère quelque chose de lui. Et lui, il attend.


Bonjouuuur. Ca faisait... Un moment. Un _long_ moment je l'admets. Désolée pour ça mes petits loups, mais je suis assez occupée et pas forcément bien pour écrire. Alors ça traîne, mais j'essaie quand même de vous fournir des petites choses de temps en temps et ce texte en fait partie!

Je retourne un peu à Homestuck, eh oui. Qui l'eut cru. Voici donc un texte très court (mais c'est déjà ça) sur Cronus et sa guitare. Feat la fourmi qui marche au plafond.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review si vous avez aimé (ou non !), ça me ferait tellement plaisir !

* * *

><p>Une tache au plafond. Petite, mouvante, hésitante. Une fourmi, qui s'avance, là, au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se fraye un chemin sur l'immensité blanche de son plafond et il la regarde marcher, la tête renversée.<p>

Entre ses doigts tourne un stylo bille à demi vide, comme se consume entre ses lèvres une cigarette qu'il ignore. Le feu dévore le papier et le tabac, qui noircit et se recroqueville sèchement au bout du bâtonnet. Trop lourd, il finira sans doute par tomber. Alors il s'écrasera sur son jeans, éclatera en fragments et en poussière. Il faudra faire attention aux cendres : elles ont la manie de se prendre pour des phénix.

La fourmi tourne en rond. Elle dessine sur le plafond des arabesques invisibles. Il y a quelque chose de beau dans son errance. Il sourit et ses dents pointues luisent alors que ses lèvres agitent la cigarette et font tomber les cendres épaisses. Elles font comme une pluie sur son t-shirt blanc, laissent sur le symbole violet la marque sale de leur passage. Le stylo ricoche toujours paresseusement entre ses phalanges.

La fourmi s'arrête. Elle est là, à un mètre et demi de lui environ, noire, confuse et immobile. Il ne la voit pas très bien. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une fourmi, mais un autre insecte. Une petite araignée, un moucheron. Quelque chose dont il ne connait même pas le nom. Et il la fixe, la détaille, s'oublie dans sa contemplation. Oublie aussi sa clope, son stylo, le bout de papier froissé qui traîne sur ses genoux.

Il y a sa guitare près de lui – une vieille guitare sèche qu'il a traîné partout avec lui, un bel instrument griffé aux reflets rougeoyants. Il aime en jouer, sentir les cordes sous le bout de ses doigts usés. Cette guitare est comme un morceau de lui, une partie de son âme en bois poli. Elle est comme le prolongement naturel de son corps, un cinquième membre amovible mais indispensable.

La tête de l'instrument appuie contre sa cuisse, se rappelle à lui comme un animal en quête d'affection. Il lève le bras, le passe doucement sur les cordes – sans elles, il ne pourrait pas chanter. Elles sont si précieuses -, les gratte de l'ongle. Il en sort des sons, courts, à peine plus audibles que son souffle quand il expire la fumée. Et la fourmi se remet en marche.

Le plafond est aussi blanc que le papier. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait descendre, pour se hasarder sur sa feuille, y tracer des sillons noirs, y dessiner des formes étranges. Ca comblerait le vide, ce serait moins effrayant. Mais elle reste pendue au plafond, tête en bas sans en avoir conscience. Et le papier de Cronus reste blanc, désert.

Il devrait pourtant écrire. Le stylo, maintenant inactif, brûle presque sa peau. _Utilise-moi !_ Mais il n'y arrive pas. Le blanc l'obsède, le hante. Alors il se rattrape sur cet insecte de passage, perdu, et y cloue ses prunelles pour ne pas tout abandonner.

On lui a imposé une _deadline._ Mais le temps passe, la ligne s'approche, menace, et le papier reste pur. On ne lui demande pas grand-chose – une ou deux chansons. Il suffit d'une maquette, d'un échantillon, pour voir s'il convient. Pour voir si on peut lui demander quelques titres de plus pour faire un disque entier.

Mais ça ne vient pas. C'est comme cette fourmi au plafond qui cherche son chemin – il cherche ses mots. Il a les mélodies, il les a toujours eues. Elles dorment en lui, dans sa tête, peuplent ses rêves, résonnent dans ses oreilles et fourmillent dans le bout de ses doigts. Elles ne demandent qu'à être jouées, elles n'attendent que les mots pour s'y entrelacer.

Mais les mots ne viennent pas.

Les mots flottent autour de lui, il les voit, les sent parfois glisser contre sa joue et rire contre sa bouche – _tu ne nous attraperas pas._ Ils existent, mais ils lui filent entre les doigts. Ils ne lui appartiennent pas.

_"Je vous aime bien, M. Ampora. Vous avez un style, de la personnalité. Je veux vous donner votre chance."_

Le papier lui fout les jetons. Il ignore la date, mais il sait qu'il devra bientôt y retourner pour présenter ce qu'on attend de lui. Ce qu'il est incapable de fournir. Et sa blancheur l'agace, le révulse, l'ulcère. Sa main quitte sa guitare sur une dernière caresse, se pose sur la feuille. Et il serre le poing. Le papier crisse de douleur, convulse au creux de sa paume impitoyable. Il n'y arrivera pas.

_"Seulement, ce que vous me proposez là, ce n'est pas intéressant. Je veux dire, pour le public. Notre maison de disques s'intéresse surtout aux jeunes, vous savez ? Et vos textes ne leur parleront pas assez. Vous croyez que vous pourriez faire quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose de plus… actuel ?" _

Le papier traverse la pièce, percute le mur d'en face avant de rouler piteusement au sol. Il n'y est pour rien, le pauvre. Le crayon le rejoint pourtant dans sa chute et ensemble ils gisent dans la poussière.

"Fait chier."

Il pourrait sans doute faire autre chose. Se mater un porno. Prendre sa moto et rouler, rouler jusqu'à en avoir assez. Partir de chez lui un pack de bières sous le bras et rejoindre des amis. Boire avec eux en faisant quelques blagues grasses et en sifflant honteusement les femmes qui passent. Faire ce qu'on attend d'un pauvre type comme lui.

Mais le voilà, avec ses idées, ses rêves. Sa guitare sous le bras, quelques mélodies entre les doigts, une ou deux chansons sur la langue. Des chansons qui ne collent pas avec l'idée qu'on se fait de lui. Et ça l'énerve, cette étiquette qu'il traîne partout. Ça l'énerve, parce que ce n'est pas lui. Il n'est pas juste un jeune con avec une moto rutilante et des revues érotiques planquées sous son pieu. Il a une personnalité au-delà de ses vêtements, et des ambitions qui dépassent les posters qui couvrent ses murs.

Il se lève. La fourmi a tellement avancé qu'elle a disparu, avalée par l'ombre. Il prend sa guitare d'une main ferme, pose son pied sur la table basse devant lui. La grosse semelle de sa chaussure fait crisser quelques miettes qui traînaient là, asséchées, et déjà les doigts de sa main droite glissent sur l'instrument. Ils agrippent les cordes, les retiennent le temps d'une courte danse. Et le voilà qui chante.

Les mots ne le fuient plus. Ils lui appartiennent, ils viennent de lui. Il a tant de choses à chanter.

Le papier est toujours blanc. Il le restera. Ce qu'on lui demande de composer, ce n'est pas lui. Et il n'a pas envie de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre.

Sa décision est prise. Il n'essaiera pas. Ce n'est pas un abandon, ce n'est pas un échec. C'est simplement son droit, son choix.

Il chantera pour lui.


End file.
